Peter Parker (Earth-TRN416)
| Relatives = May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, super hero | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Cerilli; Peter Olson; Sean T. Collins; Jesse Falcon; Jon Gutierrez; Ben Morse; Ryan Penagos | First = | HistoryText = For the Thanskgiving balloon parade, Spider-Man's idea for Marvel's balloon was chosen, and the balloon ended up being a giant Spider-Man. At the parade, he later swung close to the balloon. During the Holidays, Spider-Man tried to become an Avenger, but he was rejected. When the Avengers were captured by Baron Zemo, Iron Man sent a distress signal in the form of a Spider-Signal. Spider-Man heeded the call, and rescued the Avengers from Zemo, becoming one of them. The day of the big game, Spider-Man was celebrating with the rest of the Avengers their reunion and the Heroic Age. When Iron Man and Captain America almost confronted over their preference of teams, Spidey managed to avoid a fight by distracting them, and pointing out the commercials. Spider-Man was relieved when the TV ads calmed them down, but then helplessly witnessed as Iron Man and Cap started struggling for the last nacho in the bowl, which ended up in a fight. During Halloween, Spider-Man was trick-or-treating when he was bitten by the Hulk, and hulked out in the light of the full moon. He continued trick-or-treating, and when he rang M.O.D.O.K.'s bell, Spidey saw he also had been bitten by the Hulk. One day, Spider-Man tried to take Gwen Stacy to a date, with nothing from his super heroic career. The couple went to Papa M.O.D.O.K.'s Pizzeria Restaurant, but because it was full, they had to share table with another couple, who turned out to be his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and Venom. As he was ordering a pepperoni pizza, Venom revealed he was vegetarian. Peter not knowing this embarrased Gwen, and Spider-Man had to order a vegetarian pizza. However, he wasn't used to the amount of fiber, and felt sick. As Gwen was getting tired of the date going wrong, Doctor Strange appeared before Spider-Man to warn him of a dread outcome. Strange's appearance was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Gwen decided to leave. To make matters worse, Venom and Mary Jane left the resturant without noticing Peter, leaving him to pay the bill all by himself. When he returned to this house, he heard from his room how his Aunt May and his date Doc Ock started getting intimate. Spider-Man later attended the Avengers Tower Halloween Party dressed as a Ghostbuster. During the Holidays, Spider-Man sat in Santa's lap, who was actually Thanos impersonating him, and wished for video games, a Spider-Mobile, and for Jameson to be less mean to him. When the Hulk beat up Thanos for denying him to sit on his lap, the heroes discovered it was an impostor and informed the Inhumans about Thanos' plan to use his disguise as Santa to enter Attilan through the chimney. It was revealed Attilan had no chimney, and the closest thing was the Terrigen Mists exhaust pipe, so when Santa entered Attilan, he suffered from Terrigenesis and was mutated into a horrendous monster, scaring the Inhumans and the heroes. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figures use to animate Spider-Man were Spider-Man from Marvel Legends Sinister Six Gift Pack, Spider-Man from Marvel Legends Urban Legends Gift Pack, Spider-Hulk Spider-Man from Amazing Spider-Man Series 17, and the head from the Spider-Man from Marvel Legends Sinister Six Gift Pack and the body of the Professor X from Marvel Legends Series 9. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family